


Such a Nice Surprise

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a Nice Surprise - A Darcy/Clint fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Nice Surprise

Such a Nice Surprise - A Darcy/Clint fanmix by [Sometimesyoufly](sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with a gorgeous graphic by the amazingly talented [RamseyGeoff](ramseygeoff.tumblr.com)/[Widowmaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widowmaker).  
  
[ LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/such-a-nice-surprise) | [DOWNLOAD ZIP ](http://www.2shared.com/file/Hy_UGSIh/Such_A_Nice_Surprise.html)

  
**1\. State of Grace - Taylor Swift**

_Love is a ruthless game_  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You're my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something good  
And right and real  
And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same

  
 **2\. Stand Too Close - Motion City Soundtrack**

_So I will understand if you don’t stay_  
They say I’m great at first but then the magic fades  
Into an awful hue of dismal views and pessimistic attitude

  
 **3\. Exit Wounds - The Script**

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_  
A million pieces of me, on the floor  
I'm damaged goods, for all to see  
Now who would ever wanna be with me?

  
 **4\. Did it Again - Kylie Minogue**

_Clever girl_  
You've got it all but you're all messed up  
Time now turn around  
Move onto something else

  
 **5\. Out on the Town - Fun**

_I was out on the town_  
 _So I came to your window last night_  
 _I tried not to throw stones_  
 _But I wanted to come inside_  
 _Now I'm causing a scene_  
 _Thinking you need a reason to smile_

  
**6\. The Worst is Yet to Come - Motion City Soundtrack**

_I like how you work my name_  
 _Embroidering the pain on every speck of skin_

  
**7\. Bad Idea - Motion City Soundtrack**

_I want to tell you there was no one that I ever believed in more than you_  
 _I want to know if there was anyone you ever believed in more than me_

  
**8\. Lost - Amanda Palmer**

_but nothing’s ever lost forever_  
 _it’s just caught inside the cushions of your couch_  
 _and when you find it you'll have such a nice surprise_

  
**9\. Punk Rock Princess - Something Corporate**

_Maybe when I'm done with thinking,_  
 _Maybe you can think me whole._  
 _Maybe when I'm done with endings_  
 _This can begin, this can begin_  
 _This can begin._

  
**10\. Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

_Made off_  
 _Don't stray_  
 _My kind's your kind_  
 _I'll stay the same_


End file.
